Zane's Apprentice
by April Fear
Summary: Team Radikor visits Romania, but instead of Kairu energy, Zane finds a new and unwanted apprentice. Rated T for language. There will be a few Inuyasha and Naruto characters in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Zane's Apprentice: Intro**

Name: April Fear  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Side: E-Teens  
Personality: Hyper, sweet, creative, feisty, loud, curses frequently, sarcastic, and funny.  
Details: She spots Team Raddikor when they come to Romania. She watches them when they're in a battle with Team Stax, and basically jumps in when it seems Team Raddikor is going to lose. As you can probably imagine, Zane doesn't like her little intrusion. Then, she decides she's going to be Zane's apprentice.  
Powers: She isn't really a Kairu warrior. She uses strange powers that nobody can describe. It is then discovered that she uses the only energy more powerful than Kairu energy: Chakra. However, she also uses a power found only within her soul that is a mixture of darkness and light.  
Weapon: Scythe and Cleaver


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane's Apprentice Chapter 1**

**Zane's POV...**

Zair, Techris, and I were standing in front of our master, Lokar.  
"Team Radikor," our master said a little overly-dramatic, "You are to go to Romania and collect Kairu energy."  
My teammates and I were just about to leave as Lokar stopped us. "And..." he said, "If you fail again, you will be permanently banned from your Kairu quest."  
I paused. _Banned permanently?_

**Ky's POV...**

Maya, Boomer, and I were just about to end our training session.  
"Young warriors," Master Boadai said, "I sense a powerful energy deposit in Romania, if Lokar gets it, the results could be catastrophic."  
_What in the world could the relic possibly be? Maybe it could be a clue to finding my dad!_

**April's POV... **

I suddenly felt a strong energy surge...  
_What the hell was that? Oh fuck... I fucking hope it's not the Damned Akatsuki again..._  
I peeked out my bedroom window. Nothing but silence, which is pretty normal at midnight in Shadyside, Romania. I could hear a dog barking in the distance, a gentle breeze through the trees, and maybe a couple of cars, and that was about it.  
"Will you two hurry it up?" I heard someone shout outside my second story window. I decided to investigate and see who the hell was down there.  
I jumped from the window and landed gracefully on two feet.  
"We would if we could see, Zane!" a girl's voice said.

A boy with light green skin and light blue hair bumped into me. He took a step back, looking pissed.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"Uh…. April….Fear…" I replied.

"And just what are _you_ doing here?" a girl with very tanned skin, gold eyes, and red hair tied into a bun asked me, also looking pretty pissed.

This b*tch **really** pissed me off. "And just what the Hell are YOU three doing here? This is my family's manor. Oh, and by the f*cking by, stop acting like such a little b*tch!" I shouted.

"Why you little-!" she started.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you guys not to pick on kids?" a voice shouted.

I turned around to see a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes nearby.

(Team Stax showed up and everything…. I have to stop here. I'm getting a new computer and I have to get this online before I get it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane's Apprentice Chapter 2**

**April's POV...**

He. Did. NOT. Just call me. A KID.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID, YOU PIECE OF SH*T?!" I yelled. The three I had bumped into stared at me in shock, while the boy and the two others he was with- a girl with blue hair and yellow eyes, and a boy with blond hair and yellow eyes-were totally stunned by my outburst.

"Uhhh... Sorry?" The boy with black hair apologized.

"Ky! My X-Reader is saying SHE'S what we're looking for!" The girl interrupted him. I wonder what exactly they're looking for.

"That's not even POSSIBLE... Is it?" The bitchy girl from before piped up. I looked at the green skinned boy standing next to me in confusion, searching for someone to tell me what was going on. He simply caught my gaze and shrugged.

"I think it is possible Zair. My X-Reader says the same thing. Do you think we could drain her of Kairu energy?" The boy with a white... thing covering his hair and something covering his eyes asked.

"That would hurt her, Techris!" The girl over there with blue hair shouted with worry.

"Nobody asked YOU, Maya!" The boy apparently named Techris said.

By this time, I was completely confused, and a little angry that they weren't doing some explaining.

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I don't have any 'Kairu energy,' or whatever the fuck you call it! The only energy I have is Chakra, and that can't be drained by some little machine!" I shouted, interrupting them.

The girl with blue hair just stared at me in shock. "But... Chakra is powerful enough to kill people... Why would we be on a quest to find someone who uses Chakra?"

"K-KILL PEOPLE?!" The blond boy yelled, frightened.

The green skinned boy snickered, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "That means WE'LL be taking her to Master Lokar," he looked down into my blue eyes with his black ones.

"Put her down, Zane! She doesn't want to go with you!" The boy named Ky said.

I glared at this "Ky" boy... He never asked me who I wanted to go with. Who does he think he is, Chuck Norris?! (A/N: YEAH. Who does he think he is? XD Chuck Norris.)

"Well she's coming with us, anyway!" Zane yelled. Apparently they BOTH think they're Chuck Motherfuckin' Norris.

"Not on my watch. Kairu Challenge!" Ky yelled out.

~Sometime into the challenge~

Here I am, sitting on the sidelines. I sigh. When will it end?! Ky and Zane are the only ones left, when something Zane does catches my attention.

He starts to use an attack that I'm sure must be forbidden for someone who uses 'Kairu.' (A/N: It's that one forbidden attack he got kicked out of the monistary for trying to master.)

It did fail, but I had seen enough to be impressed. He might even be able to help me control my weird powers better, if he could master that attack-even if not totally.

Ky fired another attack, and as it hit Zane, I could tell he was about to lose. Since they were fighting over who I went with, I couldn't help but jump in. I ran in front of Zane, and said, "Shouldn't _I _get to decide who I go with?!"

"Uhh... Sure. Who do you want to go with?" Ky said, obviously fearing the inevitable.

The black markings on my arms lit up bright orange as I sent snakes of fire shooting towards him. The flames lashed at his arms and legs like hungry predators, and I won the challenge for my 'new Master.'

"Now get lost, will ya?!" I shouted. The three others left, and I was left alone with Zane and his team. 'Zair' and 'Techris' looked at me with shock, but Zane looked a bit pissed off again. "What? What'd I do?"

"WHY'D YOU INTERRUPT THE MATCH?!" Zane shouted with such anger that I jumped back a little.

"You were about to lose, so I helped. Plus, I didn't want to go with those idiots." I stated firmly.

The scowl didn't leave Zane's face for a second. "Are you even ALLOWED to interrupt?!"

"I don't go by any rules of your Kairu challenge bullshit. I don't use it, so why the hell do I have to go by it's rules?!" I shouted in frustration.

Zane sighed. "So why did you decide to come with us?" He asked in a rather fed up tone.

I turned to Zair and Techris. I pointed at them and then pointed into the distance. They raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, you, motherfuckers. Walk over there a moment."

I turned back to Zane once they were at a distance. "I want to go with you because I want you to be my Master!"

"No thanks. I'm not babysitting you," Zane stated, sounding annoyed.

"Please! You're the only one that can help me! I saw you use that really powerful attack, even if it didn't totally work. You've got to be powerful to do that, right?" I said.

He smirked. "Well, of course." (A/N: Ah, that's it, April! Feed his ego!)

"That's why I need YOU to be my master, and NOBODY ELSE. I was born with this really crazy power, like a mixture of darkness and light. I've accidentally hurt people... Even KILLED some with it! Everyone looks at me like a monster! That's why I need you to help me learn to control it!" I explained with a desperate face.

Zane looked at me with what I guess was pity. He sighed. "Fine. You can join the team or whatever. What's your name anyway, and how old are you?"

"I'm April Fear. I just turned twelve."

He led me over to Zair and Techris. "This is apparently my new apprentice, April Fear."

"Zane, you can't be serious!" Bitchy, er, I mean Zair said.

He glared at her. "I'm serious, Zair! Now I recommend you shut up!"

Techris sighed-these people seem to do a lot of that-and said, "We should get her to Master Lokar."

Zane nodded and scooped me up by the waist again. "Hang on tight."

We went up-I guess he jumped or something-and started towards wherever this 'Lokar' guy was.


End file.
